Finding the Wolf
by Lillith Nocturne
Summary: Delilah Cavendish watched Greyback kill her family as a child. Now she's out to track and kill him. On the night she finally gathers the courage to do so, she ends up saving Sirius and Remus from Death Eaters led by Greyback. Do things change? Remus/OC
1. Meeting Delilah

**AN: NO I'm not abandoning my other stories... that's for those of you that are reading this that have also read the other two or just one of them. It's just taking a bit. -shifty eyes- SO! On to this, now. It was critiqued by Onyx Angel and named by my good friend pumpkinjuice21. Read their stories. Especially pumpkin's story about Aggie and Onyx's story about the Segreto family. Pardon if that is mispelled. You can find both in my favorites. They're lovely authors. This is a bit new for me. I used to do jaded poorly but I think that Delilah has come off alright. Let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Delilah Cavendish slid cautiously along the brick wall of a heavily damaged apartment building in Spinner's End. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself as she heard her own teeth chatter quietly. She flicked her wrist and silently cast the proper spells for silencing her footsteps and camouflaging herself into her surroundings. She stopped abruptly at hearing wet footsteps slapping closer. She narrowed her eyes as she heard two Death Eaters taunting the two they were chasing and at least seven other people whoop in excitement.

"Padfoot, in here." one with sandy hair said as the two reached the opening of the alley. They sped past her, sliding to a stop as they searched fervently for a place to hide.

"Merlins fucking beard, what the bloody hell do we do now, Moony?" the one with wavy black hair spat, eyes full of fear. Delilah rolled her eyes and run up behind them, grabbing their collars and spinning on the spot. She sighed as she felt the warmth of her apartment instantly surround them.

"What the hell were you two troll-brained morons doing running around during a Death Eater raid?" Delilah spat at the two strangers as they stared at her incredulously. The dark haired one she took to be Padfoot shook his head.

"Who the fuck are you and where are we?" he demanded, chest heavily and eyes full of fear. Delilah softened and swallowed the snap of sarcasm that begged to come out.

"My name is Delilah and you're in my apartment." she said emotionlessly. The two blinked. "Care to tell me why the two of you were out during a raid, yet?" she said, quickly falling back into her comfortable, cold demeanor.

"We're not telling you anything." Padfoot spat back. Delilah shrugged, summoning a bottle of cheap muggle vodka and a glass with ice that made a tinkling as it landed on the table softly.

"You're welcome." she sighed flatly, shaking her head and offering her guests a drink as well. Neither responded, choosing to stare at her as if awaiting some better explanation. "You know, I didn't have to save you. I could well have used you two idiots as bait. My meaning was to kill that lupine bastard, Greyback." she said cooly, taking a long drink and the refilling her glass. She eyed them inconspicuously as she noticed them both stiffen a little.

"Why kill Greyback?" the sandy haired man asked quietly. Delilah looked him over appraisingly and sat her glass down on the coffee table.

"Do I really need to rationalize a big reason to want to kill that flea-bitten arse?" she chuckled, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Just who the fuck do you work for?" Padfoot demanded. Delilah raised her eyes brows and smirked at him, amused by his tough-guy voice. She smiled wider when she noticed that her amusement was only serving to irritate him more.

"I don't work for anyone." she smiled, standing to slip off her trench coat and tossing it onto her writing desk.

"Why haven't we ever seen you before?" Padfoot persisted. Delilah laughed as she kicked her boots into the corner.

"I think it's pretty much obvious that I didn't really want to be seen by a load of people running around hunting a werewolf that's in cahoots with _the_ dark wizard of the decade, possibly of the era." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Of course, I can see from today that subtlety isn't your strong point." she added condescendingly. He narrowed his eyes at her and sighed, crossing his arms tight across his chest.

"Id like a straight answer, who do you work for?" he demanded once again. Delilah surveyed his angry expression, noticing the fright in his eyes.

"Really, I don't work for anyone." she said softly, refilling her glass again and flopping lazily onto her tattered couch. She motioned for him to take a seat and was unsurprised to see him tighten his arms around himself and watch her expectantly. "They're all dead." she shot challengingly at him, feeling rage bubbling inside her as both of them softened and looked away.

"Sorry." Padfoot mumbled uncomfortably. Delilah laughed bitterly.

"You aren't the one who killed them so don't be." she shrugged, stretching her neck. "Well, I suppose you two had better be getting back home before anyone starts to miss you." she sighed as she sunk into her couch and drained her glass once again. Her eyebrows rose when she noticed they hadn't moved at all. "Yes?"

"Thank you." the sandy haired one said kindly, smiling a weak, warm smile before turning to his friend. "Pads, let's go try to find Prongs and Lily." he suggested, nodding towards the door. Padfoot shook his head and took a step towards Delilah. He extended his hand and looked both apologetic and respectful.

"Thank you." he said as he shook her hand. "If we happen to see you, we won't hesitate to help you." Delilah smirked smugly and nodded.

"Here's hoping you don't see me." she said coldly, sinking back into her couch and kicking her feet up onto the coffee table, watching as they stepped outside her apartment. She heard the loud pop and sighed, tipping over and nuzzling into the dusty throw pillows to go to sleep.

Delilah cracked her knuckles, happy that this time she had remembered the silencing charm, and squinted against the street lights to see across the street. She eyed the people walking past her in both directions, making sure that none of them registered her presence and continued watching the building across the street. She'd been tipped off that Greyback was staying in one of the basement apartments of the building as he did his best to earn Death Eater robes. She smirked softly as she lit a cigarette, again eyeing the passers-by to make sure no one turned her way for a second.

"Good idea, Del, smoke cigarettes while you're waiting for a werewolf that can smell you a mile away as it is." she sighed to herself, dropping it to the pavement and stomping it out. She twirled her wand in one hand, never taking her eyes off the building when finally her efforts were rewarded.

A lanky, hunched form slid into the street, looking around suspiciously as he jogged up the street. Delilah waited until he was barely around the corner before she took off towards him.

"Damn it, I need an invisibility cloak." she mumbled, quickening her pace to keep up. Greyback ducked into an alley and Delilah sighed heavily once she realized he was about to enter Knockturn Alley. She waited a second before approaching the newly closed wall and tapped on the correct bricks, shuddering once it opened to reveal the sparsely populated walkway. Several people turned in her direction, not paying much attention before turning back to what they were doing. Delilah finally spotted Greyback as he slipped into Macabre Finds a few shops down from her. Delilah jogged through the passing people and watched through the window, happy to see the shop empty, save Greyback browsing as if waiting for someone.

"Morning, Cavendish." Greyback sneered as Delilah entered. "You should be more careful about stalking me. Still smoking, I happened to smell." he drawled. Delilah started to shake as she pointed her wand directly at his back.

"Shut up, werewolf scum." she spat. Greyback chuckled as he turned slowly. "You may want to panic as you're about to die."

"Such harsh words from the little French girl whom I spared not so long ago." he smirked. Her eyes narrowed and she noticed her hand had begun to shake even more. "Why so scared, Delilah?" he mused, stepping closer.

"You get back or I'll crucio you first." she warned shakily. Greyback let out another low chuckle, stepping close enough to touch her. Delilah felt panic rise in her chest. "Crucio!" she shouted, gritting her teeth as she watched his body twitch and writhe. "You bastard!" she yelled as she stopped the spell.

"You bitch, I should have killed you like I did your muggle father." he growled, attempting to right himself but finding that his arms were too weak yet. He smiled slowly. "Your mother was a particularly delicious creature." he smirked. A wave of disgust washed over her as she stepped back.

"Shut up!" she yelled, rage filling her as she heard him laugh.

"Weak little bitch." Greyback spat, finally able to stand. He slipped his hand into his coat to extract his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled, chest heavily. "Incendio!" She smirked, still feeling her whole body shaking as she watched the wand ignite. Greyback gaped at her before lunging forward. Instantly knowing she didn't have it in her to kill him just yet, she grabbed his shoulders, yanking him towards her and kneeing him in the groin. "Don't think I'm done just yet." she growled over him, turning on the spot and apparating into her apartment.


	2. Running into Albus

**AN: I rarely include a disclaimer... I think I did once... but... I don't own Harry Potter or anything J.K. owns. This is for my pleasure and hopefully to interest anyone that happens to read it... which so far... is my brother. **

**The only things I own are: Delilah Cavendish and the fake little tidbit about Greyback killing her family. J.K. owns Greyback and everything else you recognize. :D:D:D If you enjoy my bits, review for the love of fan fics, review! I'd like to know whether you like it or not. It would be nice to hear from you. Tell me you hate it, for all I care. Let me know you think it's rubbish! For crying out loud, flame me if you want. I'm desperate. Honestly, though, I don't mind flames. It lets me know that whether the person hates it or not something about it just stuck with them. lol Enjoy, lovelies!**

* * *

"Padfoot, do you think she's alright living all alone like that?" Remus Lupin asked, turning to his friend Sirius Black as they started a game of wizard chess.

"Who?" Sirius asked, completely enthralled in the game as soon as Remus made the first move. Remus paused and rolled his eyes, putting Sirius into a corner without him knowing it. Sirius's chess pieces began rubbing their eyes in annoyance that he had no idea he was going to lose soon.

"Delilah." Remus said, shaking his head. "You remember, the woman that saved our lives?" he asked sarcastically. Sirius sneered at him before making a move and then glancing up to see Remus waiting for a reply.

"I don't know, does it matter?" he shrugged. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Moony, she saved our lives but it was more than obvious that she was content being alone. She didn't come off as a social butterfly." he snorted. "Besides, I told her, if we saw her in trouble we'd help. What more can we do?"

"I guess." Remus sighed absent mindedly, moving a piece and putting Sirius in check.

"Damn it, even when you're not thinking about it you beat me at chess." Sirius grumbled, pulling a face at his angry pieces as they shook their fists at him. Remus shrugged and smiled.

"It's easy, it's just chess." he said humbly. Sirius mumbled something about hating the game anyway before standing and stretching. Remus laughed and shook his head. "You're getting anxious."

"Moony, Prongs has been gone on this mission for two days. It shouldn't take this long." Sirius reasoned. Remus cocked an eyebrow.

"We don't know what he left to do!" he laughed. "I'm worried about him, too, but we weren't exactly filled in with the details. You're being ridiculous."

"One of us has to be ridiculous and worry about our friends. Might as well be me since you're worried about some crazy woman that probably hates werewolves." he added the last part pointedly as he pouted. Remus's eyebrows raised.

"Well, that's where I take my leave." he said, shaking his head. Sirius hugged him reluctantly.

"Send your patronus so I know you got home safe." he mumbled, patting Remus on the back as he stepped into his fireplace. "Night, Moony."

"Night, Padfoot." Remus smiled, tossing his handful of floo powder and sighing as the green flames engulfed him and receded to show his quaint library. Snatching a book from the almost barren shelves, he took a seat on his couch and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Triple shot of espresso and a cup of strong black coffee, three quarters full." Delilah said quickly, eyeing the waitress and showing no emotion. The waitress put the pen to the pad then stopped to gape at Delilah.

"We don't have triple shots. We have single and double, though." she almost chuckled, giving Delilah a look.

"Then make one." she replied condescendingly through gritted teeth, cocking an eyebrow.

"Would you like one of each?" the waitress asked slowly. Delilah sighed as she narrowed her eyes. "I'll be right back with your order." she said quickly, scurrying back into the restaurant and leaving Delilah at her wrought iron table.

"I hope they fire that tepid little twit." Delilah mumbled to herself as she surveyed the street inconspicuously. Fifteen minutes later, the waitress returned with a tray. She shot Delilah a pained smile as she placed the three cups on the table. Delilah brought the cup to her mouth for a drink. "Excuse me." she called after the waitress.

"Yes?" the waitress feigned a saccharine smile as she turned to face Delilah. "What's wrong?"

"Did you happen to fly off to get the damn beans yourself?" Delilah returned the saccharine smile. "Other than that, this watered down, cold shit in a cup is just perfect. I do understand that you're probably blowing your manager to still be working here but the customer should always come first, dear. Make a mental note of that as you retrieve my bill." she finished triumphantly, crossing her arms with a self satisfied smile as the waitress turned on her heel and marched back into the building. Not a minute later, the waitress stomped back out, looking as though she wanted to staple the bill to Delilah's forehead as she slammed it onto the table. She scowled as she noticed that Delilah had emptied all three cups.

"Do come again, heinous wench." the waitress sneered at her before marching towards another table.

Delilah strode confidently to the register, handing over a few knuts then marching out. She stuffed her hands into her pockets in search of her pack of cigarettes, finally sighing in relief as she felt the edge of the box. She lit one, keeping her head down as she turned towards Florean Fortescue's for an ice cream cone.

"Oi, look, it's that ickle Cavendish girl what Greyback's been lookin' fo'." she heard an amused male voice say as she cautiously passed one of the alleyways into Knockturn. Delilah rolled her eyes and threw her cigarette to the side, tucking her hand under her coat and thumbing the handle of her wand.

"Bugger off, goon." she said tamely as she passed.

"Oi, Cavendish! Get back here." he called, running up behind her. She spun quickly, jabbing her wand to his neck.

"Piss off or live just long enough to regret it." she whispered through gritted teeth. He stepped back. Delilah glanced around to noticed that six others had gathered around her. "Bloody cowards never did fight fair, did you?" she mumbled before breaking through and taking off down the street. She managed to fire off a few hexes before turning a corner and hearing a yelp of pain. She turned to see who she'd hit and slammed into someone, falling backwards onto her ass. "Fucking shit!" she yelped, looking up to see Albus Dumbledore brushing the dust from his robes.

"Miss Cavendish, fancy running into you, here." he smirked, extending a hand to help her stand. She grunted, hoisting herself up without his assistance and glaring at him. "What, if you don't mind my asking, had you running through a crowded street?" he inquired, looking as omniscient as he always did.

"A few friends of an enemy chasing me like dogs after a fox." she mumbled, crossing her arms. Dumbledore chuckled, much to the annoyance of Delilah.

"Nonetheless, I am quite glad I've run into you." he chuckled at his own pun. Delilah rolled her eyes and tapped her foot expectantly. "Would you like to come back to Order Headquarters with me and discuss the possibility of joining? You would be more than helpful in our hopes of eradicating Voldemort's ever growing army of supporters." he asked hopefully. Delilah stared into his eyes for a moment before conceding reluctantly. "If you would kindly take my arm, you can side-along apparate with me." As soon as she linked arms with him, she felt that all too familiar tug behind her navel and found the image of the two strangers flashing into her mind as she wondered how they might be. The thought was gone as they 'landed' in their new location.

"Albus, you brought company?" a man about Dumbledore's age asked cautiously.

"Elphias, this is Delilah Cavendish." Dumbledore said slowly. Elphias's eyebrows rose and he nodded.

"Do come in, welcome." Elphias smiled warmly. Delilah snorted and brushed past, unaware that Dumbledore was giving Elphias an apologetic smile that said 'I told you about her'. She stepped into the kitchen and gaped at the two men across from her, that happened to be gaping at her as well.

"Er, Delilah..." the sandy haired stranger stammered, looking to his friend Padfoot for help. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore brought me here. What the hell are you two hapless goons doing here?" she snapped, hiding the fact that she almost stammered as well. She realized they had been pouring over a large map of what she knew to be a Death Eater hide out and groaned. "Do not tell me that you two are members of this organization."

"Miss Cavendish, this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, thought it seems you know one another. Down here is James Potter and his wife Lily who is, as you can see, expecting a little boy in almost no time at all. This is Frank and Alice Longbottom, she is expecting as well. I believe they're the only ones here at the moment." Dumbledore beamed, motioning around accordingly as he introduced everyone. "Everyone, this is a possible new recruit, Delilah Cavendish. She has been, quite successfully, working on her own to break up Death Eater hiding spots in her attempts to, er, track Fenrir Greyback." Everyone stared at her in an uncomfortable awe until finally, James Potter clapped his hand on the table.

"Welcome, Delilah." he nodded with a smile. His wife and the Longbottom's smiled and nodded kindly as well. "Have a seat, have a shot of firewhiskey." Delilah looked to Dumbledore, sighing as she saw him nod. She took a seat across from Sirius and next to Alice and drummed her fingers on the heavy, dark table as she waited for the uncomfortable air around her to dissipate.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you hunting Greyback?" James's wife Lily asked, tucking her fiery red hair behind her ears as she leaned forward to get a better angle of view. Delilah forced a smile.

"I actually do mind you asking, not to seem rude." she sighed, keeping her eyes on the table. "It's rather personal." she said quietly. Delilah could feel Dumbledore watching her and hated that she always felt the need to be polite and reserved in his presence. Her fingers sped up their tapping as she felt the room becoming more focused on her and finally she clenched her fists. She glanced up to see Remus and Sirius gaping at her slightly. "It's impolite to stare." she said bitterly.

"You're a veela, aren't you?" Lily smirked slightly. Delilah cocked an eyebrow and turned to face her. Lily's smirk faded and she looked away.

"Unfortunately, yes, I am." Delilah mumbled. "Look, I've got some tracking to do. I guess if you want me to join, I'll join, Albus. You know where to find me, send me a message if you need me." she sighed, standing and shoving her chair in roughly as she lit a cigarette with her wand, a trick she quite enjoyed as it made her look that much more unapproachable. She nodded at Elphias as she passed and as soon as she stepped outside his front door, she spun on the spot. The second she smelled the stuffy air of her apartment she felt as though she could breath again. "I hate that wise, white haired bastard." she mumbled to herself, pulling out the same map she'd seen Sirius and Remus looking at and pouring herself over it and her many notes.


	3. Crash A Wedding, Kill A Guest

**AN: So, it has been forever but I've had such little time to do anything with my stories. Hopefully**

**I can get back into things what with finals coming up. Shouldn't be too difficult to work time around in there. Again, sorry it took me so long. I can't make any promises but I hope to get some things done on these. Thank you so so so much for reading!!**

**Oh yeah! Uh, Delilah and the concept is all I own. Everything else is J.K.'s. Lucky wench. Lol Review when you're done, please. Much obliged :D  
**

"Fuckin' a- where is that damn shoe?" Delilah huffed, speeding through her apartment and skidding to a stop before she dropped onto her stomach in front of her couch. She darted her hand under it and swung it around wildly, grabbing the first thing she felt and yanking it out. She cringed at the giant growling dust bunny, growling back at it before she shoved it back under, darting around more until she felt the lonely boot. "You bastard, how'd you get under there?" she mumbled, hopping on one foot as she yanked it on. As soon as her foot touched the ground, she spun on the spot and apparated with a barely audible pop. She ducked immediately as she appeared in front of a large patch of shrubs on the edge of Villa LeStrange.

"Bella, congratulations on the wedding." Narcissa Malfoy smiled stiffly. Bellatrix smiled mechanically back, wriggling uncomfortably in the arms of her new husband.

"Thank you, Cissy." she replied flatly, glaring at Lucius. Narcissa nudged him softly and nodded towards the house. Lucius took the signal fluidly and let his wife go.

"Rodolphus, how about a tour of the Villa? I don't believe I've had a proper look just yet." he smirked, motioning towards the stately stone house with his wine glass. Rodolphus nodded curtly, giving his bride a chaste kiss on the cheek and leading Lucius in.

"Cissy, he is a dreadful, disgusting excuse for a man and I hate him." Bellatrix said calmly, taking a seat on a stone bench a few feet away. Narcissa shrugged indifferently as she took a seat next to her sister.

"Bella, it's just marriage. You'll get used to it." she sighed, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "In the past year, I've grown rather indifferent to Lucius's presence and find he can be quite tolerable." she added kindly. Delilah blinked a few times and shook her head as she gaped at the interaction. "Might even have a few children." Narcissa added playfully.

"Bloody right, just as soon as he stops fantasizing about men, that may happen." Bella sighed bitterly. Narcissa shrugged again.

"Happened for me." she smiled weakly. "Lucius and I discussed it and we're going to start trying." she smiled mechanically. Bella cocked an eyebrow and looked at her sister.

"You're going to have the children of man that is dating my husband?" she gaped in disgusted confusion.

"Either that or I'll find a blond lover." Narcissa shrugged. She shook her head. "Either way, it's just marriage, Bella. Rodolphus has his lover, you can have yours. It's the way Lucius and I run our relationship and we're doing fine."

"I suppose." Bellatrix sighed, resting her chin in her hands and glaring around at the happy party goers. Suddenly she perked up, eyes wide with anger. "Do you know who Rodolphus invited?" she whispered angrily, glancing around to make sure no one heard her.

"Who?" Narcissa asked, whispering also.

"That bloody bastard Fenrir that keeps trying to become a Death Eater." Bella growled, clenching her fists. Delilah's ears perked as she screamed 'score!' in her mind. "He said that Fenrir would show up anyway, so it would be easier if we invited him. I think Rodolphus is interested in Fenrir in much the same way as he's interested in Lucius." she scathed. Narcissa nodded, glancing around to see that a few guests were whispering as they watched the two.

"Come on, Bella, let's go inside for a while." Narcissa said cheerfully. Bellatrix gave her a look before noticing that people were staring. She pasted on her best fake smile and nodded.

"Absolutely, Cissy." she sighed contentedly, happy to see those that were staring return to their conversations. "I'd like a drink right about now, anyway." she mumbled, following her sister in and beginning to chat casually with a few of the guests standing near the doorway. Delilah carefully cast the proper spells for silencing and relative invisibility and attempted to move closer. She felt like writing a thank you note to Rodolphus for having a love of shrubbery as she ducked behind a large bush next to the door. She sat in wait until the party died down, watching carefully to make sure she either caught Fenrir as he left or that she could catch him without many people around. A loud crack caught her attention suddenly, and she strained her neck to peek through the door once she heard a woman scream.

"Congratulations, cousin, on the wedding." she heard a familiar haughty voice call over the sounds of shuffling. Delilah craned her neck around and rolled her eyes as she saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter standing side by side, wands out, grinning victoriously at Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Rodolphus and a few other unnamed party guests as they gaped back. Delilah slipped out of the bush and pointed her wand at the backs of the people James, Sirius and Remus were challenging.

"Drop your wands." Delilah demanded. Four heads whipped around as the few stragglers of the party took the opportunity to run.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Bellatrix asked, confused and angry. Delilah sneered.

"A very pissed off friend of the other three that are holding you and wand point." she smirked. Bellatrix glared at her, looking as though she was contemplating a way out of this. "Toss your wands to them." Delilah said sternly. They reluctantly did so, each glaring at one of the intruders.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rodolphus demanded, crossing his arms right across his chest.

"I'm here to find Greyback, as for them, you'll have to ask nicely why they crashed your wedding." Delilah snorted, angling around and nodding for the others to surround them.

"We're just here to take them all to Azkaban." James shrugged, smirking.

"Is Greyback still here?" Delilah asked as though she hadn't heard James speak. Rodolphus sneered at her self righteously. "Oh, lay off it you bitter queen."

"He left, you treacherous, slack mouthed wench. Possibly to escape your maniacal chase and evade your putrid scent." Rodolphus shot challengingly, taking a haughty step forward as if he wanted to fight.

"Do not, for one second, believe that I'm about to get into a slappy girl fight with either you or your albino consort." Delilah grinned, nodding towards Lucius. She cocked an eyebrow as she noticed that Bellatrix let her jaw drop in shock.

"How did you know...?" Bellatrix squeaked.

"You poor little psycho, I make knowing these things my business." Delilah feigned sweetness. Bellatrix scathed in anger, punching her husband in the arm hard as she could.

"You know nothing of discretion, you twat!" she snapped. Regulus stepped behind Lucius in an effort to protect himself as the french doors leading further into the house burst open. "Who the bloody hell else is here?" Bellatrix shrieked in frantic anger.

The unmistakable silvery masks of the other Death Eaters glinted from various points around the room as they materialized. Their wands were trained on the four people holding the wedding party hostage. Delilah cast a look towards Sirius and caught his eye, he nodded, instantly getting her message. Delilah pointed her wand into the air.

"Adjicio fumus occularis*!" she shouted, causing thick black smoke to billow from her wand and surround her enemies. Delilah spun on the spot and apparated to Order headquarters so as to chastise her new companions.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn a spell like that one?" James coughed in disbelief, leaning against a wall until he caught his breath. Delilah cocked an eyebrow.

"A book." she snorted, pocketing her wand. "Stay here and tell Dumbledore I went back."

"Oh, no." Sirius said, grabbing her shoulder. "You're not going anywhere, just stay here and wait for another opportunity." Delilah jabbed his hand with her wand and pointed it threateningly in his direction.

"I'll only say this kindly once: if you touch me, I will find a way to literally consume your very soul." she said in a low voice. Sirius pulled back his hand and nodded, eyes wide. Delilah spun on the spot again and was back in the garden, behind one of Rodolphus' many bushes. From what she could hear inside, Bellatrix was beating her new husband mercilessly with a broom and the other Death Eaters were mingling about. She heard the growl like chuckle of Greyback and was almost instantly filled with rage and fear. Chest already heaving in nervous anticipation, she stepped bravely into the room and aimed her wand at the crowd.

"Delilah, I was told that you had left." Greyback smirked.

"Funny, they told me you'd sulked off with your mangey tail between your legs last I was here." Delilah replied, glancing at the hate filled expressions of the others. "I want nothing to do with any of you others here. He's the only one I care to see dead so if you want to leave, now is the time." she said, locking her gaze onto Greyback. Rodolphus pulled away from Lucius and stepped between Delilah and Greyback.

"You're outnumbered, you stupid mudblood tramp." he threatened haughtily. Delilah rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked past him to see Greyback turning to run and rage took over.

"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled. Rodolphus tried to move out of the way but the green light hit him square in the chest. His eyes bugged out in a way almost painful for those watching and his body hit the floor with a dull thump. Bellatrix and Narcissa stared at the body as Lucius rushed forward and jabbed his wand into Delilah's neck. "I told you to leave, didn't I?" she goaded him. He was taken aback and took a step back, giving her enough time to apparate back to headquarters. Her hand instantly went to the spot Lucius had stabbed with his wand and she knew he'd burned her. Dumbledore grabbed her arm the instant she'd reached headquarters and dragged her into the meeting room.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded in a low voice that told her he already knew and would only be more angry when she verbalized her reasoning. "That was irresponsible and stupid."

"Honestly, Albus, I wasn't aware your vocabulary held such words as 'stupid'." she shot back, rubbing the burn on her neck gently.

"How did you get that burn?" he asked in a more gentle tone, ignoring her response.

"You may find the why more interesting than the how." Delilah suggested. "Lucius burned me for killing his lover."

"You killed Narcissa Malfoy?" Lily squeaked in surprise from the doorway, mouth full of treacle tart that Elphias had just given her. "You're brilliant, girl." she laughed.

"Er, no, I killed his lover, Rodolphus." Delilah said slowly. "The man was gay."

"Oh." Lily said in surprise. "Well, then. That explains a few things." she chuckled.

"Lily, go get the others. I think we should let Delilah announce her vigilante accomplishment." Dumbledore ordered, still very much allowing Delilah to know how angry he was. "Your parents gave their lives to-"

"To protect me, yes. I believe I was there to watch that. I believe I remember being saved by the sagely man in midnight robes as he immobilized a werewolf and swooped in because my mothers last call had been to her most favorite professor." Delilah snapped. She rested her head in her hands, even more angry now that she was allowing herself to be subjugated into some kind of normalcy by the man that had raised her after her parents had been killed. She rather hated the normalcy of the regular wizarding world. Her life of stuffy air, dark, dank places and relative detachment was a comfort she had taken great steps to afford herself.

"I fear that we may have a bit more trouble invading Death Eater hide outs, now." Dumbledore sighed. "Delilah, explain to your comrades why that would be the case."

"I went back." she mumbled. Everyone nodded, attention focused intensely at her. "I tried to kill Greyback and instead, I hit Rodolphus LeStrange. Lucius was going to kill me for it but I got away with a burn."

"Why would Lucius try to kill you?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Because they were lovers." Lily explained in a whisper, nodding conspiratorially. Everyone nodded in a collective feeling of sudden understanding.

"Congratulations." Sirius boomed, extending his hand to shake Delilah's. She reluctantly shook his hand, surprised at the general comments of acceptance and congratulations from around the room. "They'll probably be tearing through your apartment or outside your building so it would be best if you stayed her at headquarters." he suggested. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"I think it would be best if you all stayed here for a few days at least." Dumbledore said sternly. Everyone nodded in agreement, Delilah sighing in reluctance before giving in.

* * *

Review, please! :D

*Adjicio fumus occularis* means, quite roughly in poorly translated Latin, "throw smoke into their eyes". I really worked hard on putting that one together so :D don't get too mean if it's a crap translation. lol


	4. Kitchen Scares for Mr Darcy

_AN: It's been aaaaaaaaages since I updated this one, I think. Been working on all of them but I'm a busy girl. Busier and busier it seems. Anyway, enjoy the update. I won't regale you with any of the tales I have of how I'm heavy in the activities and that means I have to schedule breathing lol I won't pretend that I don't love it, either. Anyway, as I said enjoy the update. Love you guys. =D_

_

* * *

_

"I've no clothes, Albus. Let me at least get some clothes." Delilah droned, knowing his response before he gave it but figuring on trying, nonetheless.

"Delilah, has it not occurred to you that there are several people that might want to see your corpse as retribution?" Dumbledore asked calmly, never moving his issue of some local muggle newspaper to look at her. "I've told them all to watch you closely so as to make sure you don't leave and get yourself killed." He added monotonously. The lack of tone reminded her of her short stay with him after her parents had died. She had much the same attitude about running away to destroy the man that had done it and Albus had much the same reaction. She knew he had some vague feeling of affection towards her and she supposed she felt a sort of respect for the man but didn't hold much regard for respecting what he told her in contrast.

"Albus, please?" she tried sincerity, hoping the fact that it was false would elude him. He pulled the paper down and she saw the familiar glint of his eyes above his glasses and signature barely-there smirk. "I just want some clothes, for crying out loud." She snapped in frustration. Albus chuckled at her, setting her blood to near boiling.

"Lily has clothes you can wear, she isn't even using them what with wearing maternity clothes, now." Albus said brightly, bringing the paper back up to resume reading. "Why don't you mingle about, I'm gathering intelligence."

"From a muggle paper?" Delilah asked skeptically as she stood. Albus gave a short nod and waved her away with one hand. Delilah sighed heavily and left the drawing room, heading to where, she wasn't sure, but anywhere away from Albus bloody Dumbledore was fine with her. "Bloody old man has control issues." She mumbled as she headed off towards the kitchen. Her stomach growled and she glared at the empty hall before her. Upon reaching the kitchen she began roughly swinging open cabinet doors to find food.

"Whoa, there, let's not break things that don't belong to us." Sirius chuckled from behind her. Delilah spun on her heel, wand at the ready, and fired off a silent charm to immobilize him. Sirius dodged the curse, catching the toaster that it hit as it flew off the counter.

"You startled me." Delilah said indifferently as she returned to searching the cabinets for food. Sirius stood slowly as he gaped at her. After much difficultly he finally found the ability to speak.

"You tried to kill me!" he squeaked. Delilah snorted but kept her back to him.

"No, I tried to immobilize you." She said casually. "As I said, you startled me. Is there anything good to eat in this place?" she demanded, spinning on her heel again. Sirius jolted back in fear before breathing a sigh of relief. Delilah cocked an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"Depends on what you're looking for." Sirius shrugged, watching her closely and keeping his back to the wall.

"Something with carbohydrates and protein, ideally." She shrugged, eyes piercing his. Sirius felt a twinge of fear in the pit of his stomach that only amplified when he realized that she wasn't even trying to be threatening.

"I believe there's bread in the bread box and some left over roast beef in the fridge." He nodded towards the old refrigerator. Delilah smiled for a fraction of a second before turning away and opening the fridge.

"Thank you." She mumbled, pulling the plate from the fridge. She glanced up to find herself alone again and shrugged before returning to feeding herself. She ate slowly and listened to the sounds of the house. The only sound she heard was a radio going upstairs, likely playing news about the Death Eaters and the death of one Rodolphus LeStrange on his wedding night. With a slow smirk she realized how simple it would be for her to pop to her apartment before anyone noticed. She sat the plate down on the counter and craned her neck around to peek through the kitchen doorway. The hall was empty with no sound or sign of movement anywhere that she could tell. She took a deep breath and just as she started to close her eyes and spin on her heel to apparate a loud crack sounded behind her and a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders to stop her from moving.

"I do value my life," the voice said carefully, "but we were told to make sure you didn't leave." Delilah turned to see Remus smiling apologetically at her. He slowly removed his hands and she turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed as she sized him up. Though she could easily apparate now, he seemed quick enough to side-along without her consent and even though she didn't much care for any of these people she wasn't the type to risk an innocent person's life. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms. Remus smiled pleasantly as he noticed that she had accepted defeat and pulled out a chair for her.

"Do all of you follow Albus unquestioningly like sheep or are you puppets of some kind? She scathed as she sat down. Remus took a seat across the table.

"If clothes are the problem you could borrow something of mine. Lily's clothes might make you a bit uncomfortable because she tends to wear things that are a close fit." Remus ventured reasonably. Delilah stared at him, eyebrow cocked in frustration and arms crossed tight. "It's completely understandable, given your feelings about your veela heritage, that you might not want to wear the kinds of things that Lily wears."

"You seem to be the kind of person that enjoys honesty." Delilah said, eyeing him for a moment before allowing herself to relax slightly. "Obviously it isn't the clothes. I just don't want to stay here with you people." She said blatantly. Remus gaped at her for a moment.

"Did we offend you?" he asked.

Delilah snorted. "No, but you probably will. Of I'll offend you. Or I'll kill one of you."

"Yeah, I heard about Sirius." Remus chuckled. Delilah cocked an eyebrow and Remus immediately tried to pass the chuckle off as a cough. "You seem more distant now than you did before." He observed.

Delilah shrugged and looked away as she leaned back in her chair. She tapped her finger on the table as if she was impatient. "I'm a distant person." She said coldly. Remus's brows furrowed as he watched her. "How did you know, by the way, that I was about to apparate?" she asked suddenly.

"Er…" Remus paused as Delilah eyed him expectantly.

"You've bugged the place, haven't you?" she asked in mild disgust. "Makes sense, I suppose. Never know who you can trust, really, do you?"

"Uh, right." Remus nodded. "I monitor everyone." He said with a sheepish smile. It wasn't exactly a lie. He couldn't help but monitor everyone, what with his enhanced senses. Delilah nodded, tapping her finger a few more times before standing abruptly.

"Well, I think that's my quota for socializing this week. I'll just go to my room and sulk like any good pseudo-prisoner. I trust that it's been guarded so that I can't apparate?" she asked as she passed him.

"I'm sorry." Remus cringed. Delilah rolled her eyes.

"You're a terrible soldier." She sighed. Remus turned to find that she had already disappeared down the hall. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. He could tell, quite quickly, that she was not going to be a pleasant house guest.

"I'm not a soldier." He mumbled as he stood, warding the kitchen against apparition and heading towards the study. He found Sirius playing himself at chess and decided to take a seat and read. Sirius glanced up at him for a second before returning to his game.

"You look pleased." He snorted. Remus grabbed a book from the shelves and took a seat on the couch.

"I just had to physically stop our guest from apparating out of the kitchen. I warded it so she couldn't but I had a very unpleasant interaction with her." He explained as he opened the book and started to read.

"Oh? Did she try to kill you, too?" Sirius chuckled.

"No, but she did mention that it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities." Remus shrugged. He glanced up at Sirius and furrowed his brows. Sirius was standing over the board, glancing at it with his head cocked. "What are you doing?" he laughed. Sirius waved a hand at him to silence him.

"Hush, I'm trying to practice." He mumbled, picking up a piece and reluctantly moving it to another square.

"You're losing." Remus smirked. Sirius's brows furrowed in confusion as he opened his mouth to speak. His face turned annoyed and he cocked an eyebrow, shooting a glare at Remus.

"Funny." He sneered.

"I thought it was hilarious." Remus said flatly as he returned to his book.

"You're just going to sit there reading all night, then?" Sirius asked as he moved to the other side of the board. Remus turned his eyes towards the ceiling as if begging it for the patience he might need. "Have you ever considered going out to a pub or something?"

"I consider it for the brief period of time it takes my brain to register your suggestion." Remus said dryly. "Somehow it leaves soon after as though I'm not interested. Funny, that."

"You are so droll." Sirius mumbled as he moved a piece again. "You should consider a social life outside of imaging what it would be like to be Mr. Darcy searching for your Elizabeth Bennet."

"I don't really fancy myself a Mr. Darcy, Sirius, that's you." Remus replied with a little more conviction that he intended. Sirius's eyebrows raised as he shot Remus a look of amusement.

"You're a regular Heathcliff, Remus." Sirius snorted. "Tortured and passionate. Not passionate enough to go out looking for a bird, but passionate enough to read books about them."

"I should never have taught you to read." Remus sighed.

"Oi, watch it." Sirius grumbled, a smirk tugging at his lips. Remus smirked and rolled his eyes, returning to his book.

"So what classic is it this weekend?" Sirius asked in resignation.

"Jane Eyre." He said as he turned a page. Sirius stomped over and ripped the book from his grasp.

"That's the third time this month. Get up." He said, throwing the book across the room. Remus leapt towards the book but Sirius held him. Remus whimpered as it hit the floor but was slightly consoled to see that it wasn't damaged.

"What was that about?" Remus gaped at him. "I was reading! Go back to playing your bloody chess, you numpty, I want to enjoy a good book."

"Well, the moment you get a _new_ one, you can." Sirius smirked victoriously. Remus's eyes narrowed. Sirius rolled his eyes and tugged Remus away from his chair. "Grab a coat, we're going out. Go as Delilah if she wants to come, she'll probably love getting away. We'll go out and get a drink. Come on."

"This is more for your own benefit, isn't it?" Remus was slowly recoiling from Sirius, cringing and looking uncomfortable. "I don't really think it's a good idea to remove Delilah from the house, anyway."

"Probably not but taking a bird with us might attract more birds to us." Sirius paused, a smirk spreading slowly across his face the way it always did when he thought he'd said something clever. "She'll be like bird seed. Do you see what I did there, Remus?" he nudged Remus in the ribs.

"Yes." Remus said dryly. Sirius looked at him in disappointment.

"It wasn't funny?" he asked sadly. His bottom lip crept out in a pout. Remus decided that if Sirius was this stir crazy that it likely was a good idea to get out for a bit. It didn't sit well with him, either, that he was so tuned into Sirius smallest expressions that he could predict then before they happened.

"I'll grab my coat and stop by her room." Remus sighed, tugging away from Sirius and breaking into a jog. Once he'd grabbed his coat he gave a quiet knock on Delilah's door. His hopes that she might refuse to answer were dashed when she swung the door open abruptly and met him with her wand at the ready. His eyes grew wide and he stared at the weapon in her hand.

"What?" she snapped. For a moment she looked as if she felt bad for being so short but after looking Remus up and down the guilt left her face.

"Sirius and I are going to a pub, would you like to come?" he asked, still fixated on the wand in her hand. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Did you ask the old, white-bearded master of this operation?" she snorted. Remus opened his mouth to protest but nodded his concession that this was, indeed, a very good question.

"Actually, no. Point taken." He sighed. "Well, let's go ask him now." He shrugged. Delilah glanced back at her dark room for a moment in contemplation.

"Do you really trust me not to run off?" she asked, watching him out of the corner of her eye. Remus shrugged, having not considered that either. Delilah groaned and punched her door in frustration. Remus took a step back. "Fine, let's go ask him." She mumbled, stalking past Remus.

"Err… you should probably bring a jacket." He said meekly behind her. She silently summoned her coat, sticking her arm out to catch it. A black wool coat flew from her room, slapped Remus in the face as it passed him. Her door slammed shut, reverberating through the hall. Delilah headed towards the study where she knew Dumbledore would still be. Remus managed only to gape at her from behind. "Damn it, Sirius." He cursed under his breath.

_

* * *

Please, please, please, please comment, my lovelies. I baked like, a million brownies and cookies tonight so a comment gets you a baked item. I heart heart heart heart heart you all out the ass. =D_


End file.
